In recent years, small-size recording media incorporating a solid-state recording device such as a flash memory have been developed which can record computer data, still image data, moving image data, musical data, voice data, etc. by using a dedicated drive or a drive that is incorporated in an audio/video apparatus, an information apparatus, or the like.
On the other hand, conventionally, media such as the CD (compact disc) and the MD (mini disc; trademark) have spread as media for recording musical data etc. Data can be recorded on or reproduced from those media by using a CD player or an MD recorder/player.
In information apparatuses such as personal computers, various data files can be recorded on and reproduced from a hard disk drive (HDD) that is incorporated in or connected to such information apparatuses.
In the current situation in which a variety of recording media and recording/reproducing apparatuses and drives therefor have spread, there frequently occurs a case that the user side copies or moves a data file that is recorded on a certain recording medium to another recording medium.
Usually, users perform copying or movement according to necessity that is legitimate. However, as typified by copying of musical data, there may occur a case that a user infringes the copyright of a data file that is owned by another person (in particular, an author or the like) when the user copies it beyond the confines of personal duplication.
In view of the above, in conventional systems capable of copying or dubbing digital musical data such as an MD system and a DAT (digital audio tape) system, plural times of dubbing are prohibited by the SCMS (serial copy management system).
However, in view of the current circumstances, that is, the spread of personal computers, the diversification of data interfaces, and the development and diversification of data communication forms, mere prohibition of plural times of dubbing is insufficient for copyright protection.